Talk:HellFire (Borderlands 2)
Versions : : 22:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) OP / Good touch Q1: is it still OP like in BL 1? Q2: if not, has anyone had the chane to compare it to the good touch? which one is better? Archangel 15:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's certainly strong. I'd say if you're really good at headshots good touch may be stronger, but at base every shot from hellfire does more or less 20% more damage and has the added bonus of extra damage exactly like explosive rounds only fire. 00:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, not exactly, the hellfire's explosive does 34.27% (my pic) of the card damage on a unshielded flesh enemy, and explosive is 80-100% (Wiki entry).... i would say moxxi's good/bad touch is a more "tanky" gun - meaning you will survive longer with it, the hellfire is prolly one of the best smgs for dps in game though. Beesafree (talk) 02:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Proc chance and infinite stacking ok testing with my own hellfire pictured to the right i conducted an experiment for these 2 factors, 100% proc chance and multiple to infinite stacking. the rules i bound myself to in this experiment was: # No skill points placed # no smg or incendiary relics or class mods # each shot would wait for the incendiary effect of the last shot to dissipate (for proc chance) # any misfired shot would not be counted (E.I. 2+ shots at once(in this case all shots are not counted), criticals) # I'd use the target practice at marcus's store # the shooting pattern would be as fast as possible (but still conforming to rule 3 and 4) (this would prevent recharge of a tech pool should it exist) Beesafree (talk) 01:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Proc Chance i shot 100 times to get a good sample, the three categories it could be is: it didn't proc, it did proc with full proc damage, or it did proc with 1's for the fire damage the results as follows: this shows that although it is not 100% proc rate it is considerably higher than what is shown on the card. the result did sometimes proc BOTH 1 damage and full damage off of 1 bullet, as this only counts as procing once it was only counted as one proc (i counted it as a full damage proc), but it did happen several times making the actual results near perfectly even. given all this with 100 shots the proc rate appears to be 64%, roughly 3 times what is shown on the card. Beesafree (talk) 01:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) hellfire-no-proc.PNG|A Hellfire shot that did not proc hellfire-double-proc.PNG|A Hellfire shot that proc'd for both 1 damage and for full damage - this shot was fired directly after the photo to the left hellfire-set-up.PNG|My set up for this test Multiple Stacking as seen from the middle picture above a proc shows 3-4 damages at any given time so in theory if i fire a bunch of times, count the damages i see, i will know how many times it can stack (the middle picture kinda confirms it already) hellfire-multiple-proc.PNG ok above, i believe i can count 7 four digit numbers, 4 single digit number 1's, and 4 single digit number 3's using that it proc'd about 4 times, where all procs were damaging the target at a single time Beesafree (talk) 01:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Drop Rate for Hellfire?? Seems like Scorch has a really poor drop rate on Hellfire. I killed him a hundred times and it has not dropped in True vault hunter mode. Anyone else have any experience with this? Tired of farming him. Forkinator (talk) 22:37, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ^Guy above says the truth, I killed Incinerator Clayton twice and it dropped the Pyrophobia in '''normal '''mode, but in same mode I killed him 25 times and Scorch didnt drop nothing, Mercy dropped the Infinity in 12 kills, what are the chnces? The King of Spiders (talk) 06:52, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I've been Wondering the drop rates in general for legendary, excluding the ones I got from the loot weeks and guarantees like the firehawk sheid, in 7 true vault hunter walkthroughs I've only found 7 legendary and mostly grenade mods. It's kinda frustrating that I can't get a decent weapon and as a result I struggle bad in ultimate mode Saint Ran Gee (talk) 21:09, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Pre-Sequel location? Is there any concrete drop location for this gun in the Pre-Sequel? I've seen videos of it being used and so I know it's available, but nothing in regards on where to look. Maetch (talk) 20:07, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : I've gotten a few from the grinder, but I don't know if any enemy/boss has a chance to drop it. : Gulfwulf (talk) 23:45, April 7, 2016 (UTC)